Thanksgiving
by LysCat
Summary: Elena was saved from the accident that claimed her parents lives, but she knows nothing about the existence of vampires. She finished high school and moved away for college. She returns home for Thanksgiving weekend and meets the myterious Elijah.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Thanksgiving  
Author: Alysia  
Summary: Very AU. Elena's parents did die, but she never learned who saved her, so she knows nothing about the existence of vampires. She finished high school before going away to college. She is now in her second year and she returns home to have Thanksgiving with Jenna, when she meets the mysterious Elijah  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD  
Author's Note: This is very AU in the way that things didn't progress like they did on the show, so certain characters won't even make an appearance in this.

* * *

Chapter 1

Fighting with her luggage up the steps, Elena Gilbert nearly cursed at it. She figured that since she'd return home for the weekend, she bring all of her dirty laundry and wash it there instead of at a laundry mat. However, as she continued to try and maneuver the older piece of luggage, she wondered why the plan sounded like such a good idea. The luggage was old, it belonged to her parents; but despite the age and obvious wear and tear, she couldn't part from it.

"Here, let me help you with that."

Elena shrieked, not expecting anyone. When she drove up to her childhood house and discovered the drive way empty, she assumed that she'd be alone for the time being.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The college student looked up to see an attractive man standing before her. No, attractive didn't even seem to cover it. He was gorgeous. He wore a suit, which Elena found odd considering he was at her house, not at an office, but he certainly pulled it off. He looked as though he stepped off a magazine shoot, between his outfit and hair, nothing was out of place. He had dark brown eyes with mall flecks of gold and green around the iris. He was clean shaven and his lips…she shook her head to clear her thoughts. A small smile kissed his lips, and Elena forced herself to pull away from her perusal. Oh, god! She hoped that he didn't notice the fact that she'd just checked him out!

"No, I'm sorry," she shook her head. "I'm not normally so taken by surprise. I didn't see Jenna's car, so I assumed that I was alone." She didn't even factor the expensive car that was parked directly across the street.

"She had to run to the store to grab a couple things that she forgot for tomorrow," he supplied easily. He moved around her to take the luggage from her, frowning when he noticed that the deterioration of her luggage. "Here, let me help you with that." He brought it inside, waiting for Elena. "Why don't you lead, and I'll follow you where you want to go." The tone of his voice was polite, but stiff.

Feeling possessed by some unknown power, Elena found herself smirking at the man before her. "Hmmm, based on the tone of your voice, I'm going to guess that you don't say that to many people." No, he appeared to be someone that liked to be in control of all situations.

Elijah found himself smirking at the young woman. "You have no idea…"

Elena smiled at him before passing him and walking on the stairs. Using extra swag, she made sure to move her hips as much as she could, unable to tell if he was checking her back side out or not. Making her way to her bedroom, she opened the door, moving to the side so as not to be his way.

Elijah set her bag down, his eyes casting a glance around the room. Unknowingly to anyone, it wasn't his first visit to Elena's room. He found himself up there quite a bit, taking in the scent of her room. Her fragrance had faded from her time there over the summer, but there were still minute traces of it.

"Um, I never did catch your name," Elena said, watching him peer around her room. She suddenly felt insecure and young as he looked around her teen aged sanctuary. His gaze was even, no hint of what he was thinking was betrayed on his face. "I'm Elena, but I think you already knew that," she held out her hand. She wondered if this was the boyfriend that Jenna had mentioned over the phone. Her cheeriness dimmed just a bit at the idea.

A small smile lit up his face. "I'm Elijah," he greeted, taking her offered hand and gently shaking it. His thumb caressed her fingers. "I'm a friend of Jenna's."

Elena found herself unable to pull away from him. His eyes, no his mere presence seemed to pull her in as though she was a moth and he, a flame. Her heart rate began to increase and she nibbled on her bottom lip. "Oh, um, boyfriend?" Please sound casual, please sound casual, she chanted to herself.

"Just a friend," he acknowledged. Enjoying the sensations he was causing, Elijah relished in them for a moment longer before pulling away from her completely.

* * *

"So what's the deal with sexy in the next room?" Caroline Forbes asked as she and Elena finished up cleaning the kitchen.

There had been a full dining room that night. Not only were Jenna and Jeremy there, but one of Elena's best friends from high school, Caroline, had joined them. Elijah stayed for dinner and Jenna's boyfriend, Alaric Saltzman joined them. Once dinner finished, Jeremy left to meet up with some friends as the 'adults' moved towards the living room.

Elena started the dishwasher before turning to look at her blonde friend. "He's a historian. He came to Mystic Falls a couple months ago to find some research and he just…never left," the brunette supplied with a shrug of her shoulders. At least that was what Elijah had told her when they spoke earlier in the afternoon.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "No, I mean what's with you and him?"

Elena found herself blushing as she looked away from her friend's inquisitive gaze. Aside from the fact that she couldn't get Elijah on her mind, there was nothing between them. He'd been wonderful company during dinner, but that was as far as it went. "I don't know what you mean."

"I know you're lying! I know you're lying, you bitch!" Caroline laughed at Elena's reaction.

Elena giggled, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Shhh! They'll hear you! And there's nothing going on, he's just being polite to Jenna's niece."

Caroline shook her head. "No, he was polite to me…he's into you. I caught him staring at you a few times during dinner. What's that about?"

"Of course he would look at me, we were sitting directly across from one another," Elena excused. She wasn't ugly, but she knew that there were far more handsome women than her. Besides, she was just a twenty year old, what could a man as attractive as Elijah see in her?

"I know you don't have a boyfriend, so why not try anything?"

Elena looked away from Caroline, her smile instantly slipping off her face.

The blonde sensing the mood change offered a small smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Matt Donavon had been a close friend of hers growing up. They often traveled in the same circle of friends. When Elena began dating him her freshmen year of high school, it seemed like such a natural thing. In the beginning, she'd only accepted his offer because her friend Bonnie Bennett, had talked her into it. Elena did grow to feel something for him, and before she knew it, they decided to make a go at a long distance relationship when each were accepted into different colleges. Her freshman year, she met Daniel Lowry, and she was taken. He was handsome and charismatic, and she'd been taken by surprise. She ended things with Matt so that she could be free to try something with Daniel. They'd gone to a party, made out some, but when she told him that he was moving too fast, he left her stranded there and hooked up with someone else.

It had been the most embarrassing thing that she'd ever experienced. She couldn't believe that she'd been so worked over. She tried to call Matt and apologize when she realized the kind of guy that Daniel had been. He never answered her calls or called her back. Since then, Elena hadn't gone to another college party. She shied away from all college guys, not interested in anything they were offering.

"Don't be," Elena smiled tightly.

"So…why not try things with Elijah? It's obvious that the two of you are into each other. Honey, you need to fuck him."

Elena shook her head. "You know I'm not one for casual sex." She'd tried that once, and it didn't work out…hence the reason why she tended to stay away from members of the opposite sex.

"No, but Elena…he's hot, and you need sex. Mr. Big just isn't the same."

"Would you please not call it that? And could we please not discuss my sex life-"

"Or lack thereof-" Caroline interrupted.

"In the kitchen where anyone could walk in and overhear…" Elena finished, ignoring Caroline's barb. "Really, Mr. Big? How original."

With one ear listening to Alaric and Jenna, he kept his other open to eavesdrop on Elena's conversation with her blonde friend. Her friend certainly wasn't shy. It was like the filter that existed between the brain and the mouth on a normal person was non-existent for her. She was a hoot, and if the scent of blood that rushed through the kitchen was any indication, Elijah knew that Elena was blushing up a storm.

Excusing himself from Jenna and Alaric, he joined the two friends in the kitchen. The two were quietly debating over him. He knew that if he was human, he'd be confused; but he didn't a miss a word that was spoken between them. Caroline was clearly cheering Elena on to make a move on him, and she was vehemently denying it.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Elijah asked, clearing his throat. He knew he was, but they couldn't know it. He'd been in Mystic Falls since the end of summer, and no one suspected that he was a vampire.

"No! Not at all!" Elena exclaimed, thankful for the interruption.

Caroline turned around and smiled brightly at Elijah. "I was just telling Elena that I needed to get going. My mother wants to have some bonding time with me…apparently preparing a turkey dinner just doesn't count."

"It was a pleasure to have met you." Elijah smiled at her before turning his attention back to Elena.

"It was," Caroline nodded, moving behind him. She gathered Elena's attention and mouthed the words 'fuck him' before making her way to Jenna and hugging her goodbye.

Elijah schooled his features, his sensitive hearing able to discern her words. He smiled politely at Elena, watching her cheeks flame in embarrassment yet again. "So, we're going to watch a movie, Jenna sent me in here to see if you wanted to join us."

Elena looked around the kitchen, making sure that she cleaned all the dishes. "Sure. Oh, um, I'll make some popcorn."

He watched her shift things around on the shelves before she began muttering to herself. "Problem?"

"There's no popcorn, which is weird. Jenna always has it." When Jenna moved in with them after her parents died

Elijah stepped further into the room, coming up behind Elena. He took stock of the shelves, finding it on the top shelf. Instead of telling her about it, he leaned up, moving forward so that he brushed against her back side in the lightest caress. "Here it is," he held it out for her.

Peering over her shoulder at him, she offered him a small smile of appreciation. "Thanks." She walked around the kitchen and set about preparing the popcorn.

A few minutes later, she and Elijah walked into the living room to find Jenna and Alaric on the love seat, exchanging slow, languid kisses. The brunette smiled at her aunt, happy with the way things had turned out for her. She'd watched Jenna and Alaric during dinner, and it was obvious that Alaric was just as crazy for Jenna as she was for him.

"Okay, none of that now. Impressionable eyes here," Elena said.

Jenna pulled her mouth away from Alaric and scrunched her nose at Elena. "That would be so much more convincing if I hadn't walked in on you and Matt Donovan doing-"

Elena grabbed a pillow from the love seat she planned on sitting on and chucked it Jenna's direction.

Jenna covered her face, but before it could make contact, Alaric grabbed it and tossed it back at Elena. She ducked out of the way, Elijah easily catching it. Blushing, Elena refused to look in Elijah's direction. She may have been out of the dating game for a while, but she figured that the guy she was attracted to wouldn't want to hear about her history with another guy.

"So, Jenna mentioned that you had siblings…" Elena trailed off, wanting to know more about Elijah, but not wanting to offend him by her curiousness. The movie was long since over and Jenna and Alaric excused themselves, but Elena wasn't ready for the night to end. Elijah proved to be excellent company. He was so worldly, and she loved listening to his stories.

"I do. I have three younger brothers and a younger sister. She's the baby of the family." He hadn't seen them in so long…

"I always wanted a large family. I love Jeremy, but I always wanted a sister. Once he was old enough to know his own mind, I couldn't make him play dress-up with me any longer." She let out a small laugh. "I assume that you'll be staying in Mystic Falls for Thanksgiving, will your family be joining you?"

"No, it's been years since I've seen them," he admitted in a soft voice. "But Jenna was kind enough to invite me over tomorrow."

"Before my parents died, we had this tradition of playing football. The kids and most of the guys would play at the park nearby," she stared out into the blank space before her, a wistful smile on her face.

"You no longer play then?"

She shook her head, turning her attention back to her companion. "No. The first year that Jenna became our guardian was an…adjustment. My mother could and did anything. She always made the best food during the holidays. Poor Jenna wasn't so inclined in the kitchen. I started helping cook the food and Jeremy struggled for a little while. By the time we found a new routine, it was kind of just…tucked away in our memories, like we would be ruining the perfectness of what used to be." Elena offered a small smile. "What about you? Were there any traditions that you guys had?"

"Nothing like that," he shook his head. "From the moment I was old enough, my father had me working. There was always something that we were working on, things that needed to be fixed. It was like that with my siblings as well. We…were very close in that aspect. When it came to holiday celebrations, my father would take us boys out to hunt. What we hunted was what we ate for dinner." He could still remember Klaus and Kol's juvenile games on their treks into the wilderness. How angry their father would get when the younger boys would purposely make sounds to scare away animals because they couldn't bear the thought of killing it.

"Wow. It sounds like a different world," she admitted, impressed by his story.

"It was. There were times where we didn't eat until late because it took us that long to catch something." He shook his head, clearing away the thoughts of another life. "We weren't struggling by any means, but my parents always kept us humble…thankful for what we had."

"You are by far, the most fascinating person I've ever met," Elena confessed after a moment. When his head snapped in her direction, she looked away. "I'm sorry if I've offended you in some way. It's just, I've listened to you talk tonight and I don't your stories could ever get old."

Elijah took a chance to give his companion a once over. Elena Gilbert was a very beautiful woman, not unlike the two that had existed before her. However, she managed to make them both pale in comparison. She never went out of her way to hurt or manipulate people. Yes, she made mistakes, but she obviously knew that and tried to learn from it.

It wasn't by chance that he happened in Mystic Falls. He was a guest lecturer at her college one day. She didn't attend it, and it happened to be a coincidence when he saw her from across campus. The moment he saw her, he made it his purpose to learn everything about her. When he arrived in Mystic Falls, he tracked down her house, befriending Jenna. He wanted to learn everything he could about the doppelganger. Once, it was a mission. He planned on using her as a way to lure Klaus out of hiding. One day though, he found his plans changing. He no longer wanted to use her, he wanted her for himself.

"I saw you once, at your school." Lie. He'd seen her many times. Once he learned who she was, he would periodically return to her college and spend time observing her; learning her habits, her schedule, watching the people she interacted most with.

"Really?" Elena asked, surprised by his admission.

He nodded. "I was a guest speaker one day. I saw you on campus though and I was…taken with you."

"Yeah, sure…"

"You were sitting by yourself under a tree, reading a book. I don't know what made me stop originally." Lie, he knew what made him stop. For a second there, he'd mistaken her for Katerina. "When the wind would blow just right, it would blow the leaves of the tree and your hair would just…light up. You looked like an angel sitting there." He leaned closer to her, placing her hair behind her ears. "I don't know you very well, I won't pretend otherwise, but I find myself quite taken with you."

She watched as he leaned in closer to her, and for a moment she thought he would kiss her. From the moment she met him, she was attracted to him, but he made her nervous. She hadn't even kissed anyone in nearly a year. How could he possibly be interested in her? She felt both disappointed and relieved when he moved past her mouth. He placed a kiss on the crook of her neck-wait, did he just smell her?

His eyes closed and he almost moaned. Elena's fragrance was divine. It smelt similar to Tatia and Katerina, but there was a light floral scent that was all Elena. "You smell absolutely delectable." Realizing his actions, he moved his head back up. "May I kiss you now, Elena?"

Elena opened her eyes, immediately falling into his intense gaze. He looked at her as though she was a treasure waiting to be discovered…like he wanted to possess her. "Yes." Her eyes were closed, her heart pounding. A moment later when she felt nothing against her lips, her eyes opened and she looked at him.

When her eyes opened and she looked at him, he raised his hand up, cupping her face. His thumbs stroked her cheeks.

Elena's eyes closed again. No one had ever touched her like that. When his mouth covered hers, she nearly melted into him. They spent a minute trying to find the best rhythm, getting used to each other. Elijah's tongue begged for entrance to her mouth and the first time that their tongue met, Elena was overwhelmed with arousal.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to TVD, just borrowing them for my own creative means.

Author's Note: First of all, I'm very glad that you guys enjoyed it! I didn't even mean to write it, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. Okay, so…there is some smut ahead. If you aren't comfortable with that, go ahead and skip to the very bottom. If you do enjoy smut, I hope you find it satisfactory!

* * *

Chapter 2

Elena pulled away when her lungs insisted on air. As soon as she pulled her mouth away from his, Elijah kissed her, placing open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck until she sucked on her pulse point.

Letting out a moan, Elena closed her eyes and enjoyed his ministrations. One hand moved to the back of his head, playing with the hair line on the back of his neck. Missing his lips, she pulled his head back up before claiming his lips once again.

When her hands slipped up his chest and began removing his jacket, his arms fell limp at his side. As soon as the offending item was removed, his arms wrapped around her body, traveling up and down the length of her back; Elijah pulled her in close to his body. Without breaking the kiss, he adjusted his body so he was sitting up, pulling Elena on his lap.

Elena adjusted her own legs so that she straddled him. The intensity of their make out session grew and their kisses deepened. Her hands moved to his shirt, unbuttoning it. When more than half of the buttons were undone, she pulled away to look at his body.

Elijah allowed her a moment to breathe, enjoying the look on her face as she looked at him. She looked at him as though she wanted to eat him alive, and it thrilled him.

"I just want you to know," Elena began, breathing heavily, "I don't normally do things like this." She wasn't sure why she said it; but the idea that he may have thought she had loose morals, settled wrong.

"It never crossed my mind." And it hadn't. Not only had he heard her conversation with Caroline, he'd seen her at school. She never encouraged any attention from the boys there.

Elena nodded swiftly before leaning down and kissing his neck. She licked and nibbled on every inch of his neck, taking inventory of what sensations he preferred most. She pulled his shirt further apart, exposing his chest. Her hands moved to his nipples, pinching and tugging on them. When he hissed in pleasure, she felt a fluttering in her stomach.

"I think it's time we move to the bedroom," he suggested, ripping his lips away from hers. She left him breathless.

Elena pulled away from him, her eyes wide.

"Are…is that okay?" He asked, seeing the expression on her face. She seemed wary and nervous.

She nodded. "Yeah, it's just…I haven't been with anyone in while…" By the end of her explanation, her head was down, she couldn't meet his gaze.

He nodded, though she couldn't see it. Using his finger, he tilted her head up, locking gazes with her. "Do you not want to do this?"

"No, I do…I'm just nervous…that's all." What if he found her lacking? What if he decided she just wasn't worth it?

"You have no reason to feel that way, Elena. I'll take good care of you." He sat forward against the edge of the couch, Elena still straddling him. Removing his hand from her chin, he caressed her face.

"Okay, I trust you," she confessed after a moment's hesitation. Leaning in, she kissed claimed his lips again. His hands tightened around her as he stood up, carrying her towards the destination of her bedroom.

Elena locked her legs around his waist. She never stopped kissing him during the trek. By the time they made it to her bedroom, she was surprised that he hadn't stumbled once up the stairs. As soon as they crossed the threshold of her bedroom, Elena shut the door; the sound not quite slamming shut, but loud enough. She hoped that it didn't wake anyone…she really hoped she didn't wake anyone.

Once inside the room, Elijah pushed her against the wall right next to the door.

Feeling the pressure of the wall biting into her back, Elena removed her hands from around his neck, moving back to his shirt to finish unbuttoning it. She un-tucked it, still having issues unbuttoning the bottom two buttons.

"Would you like some help?" Elijah asked, smiling at her predicament.

Elena narrowed his eyes at the teasing lilt of his voice. "No, I've got this." She pulled the material apart, thus ripping the last buttons off.

"Did you just rip my shirt?" It was expensive, but he had the money to replace it. No, that wasn't an issue at all. In fact, it was one of the most arousing things he'd seen.

"Sorry," though she really wasn't. She was embarrassed, unable to believe that she acted that way. She'd never ripped anyone's…anything. "I'll replace it before the weekends over."

When her hands moved down to his pants and she unlatched them, Elijah's head tilted back. "Don't worry about it." He carried her over to the bed, gently depositing her on the edge. Standing back up, he removed her knit top before leaning down to capture her mouth. With expert hands, he unhooked her bra, pulling the lacy material down her arms.

Elena fell backwards, expecting him to follow, but didn't move.

He stared at the flesh before him, his hands reaching for her breasts. He pinched her nipples, bringing them to a hard peak; before he leaned over and captured one in his mouth. The sound of Elena's moans grew, the sound shooting straight to his straining member. He lavished attention on one, before switching over to the other.

Lying back on the bed, Elena tried to calm her body. It had been so long since someone had touched her like that. She felt her vagina pulsating with desire, sure that he could put her over the edge if he continued his movements. When she felt his hand travel down south and unbutton her jeans, her heart began pounding. With magic fingers, he maneuvered his way through the layers of fabric, two finger holding her nether lips apart as a third finger entered her. She gasped, the top half of her body moving up. She tried to prepare herself for the sensation, but it had been too long since someone else had touched her there.

"You're so tight…God! So wet," he panted, looking at her. He moved in and kissed her, never stopping his actions. Moments later, he added a second finger.

Elena didn't know how long he spent touching her, stretching her. All she knew was that she was putty in his hands. He could have asked her to do anything in that moment, and she would have agreed, no questions asked. She felt him grab her hips and push her towards the top of her bed, easily crawling up behind her.

Elijah settled her back on her pillows following her down. He took a nipple into his mouth, nibbling on his, one hand on his member. Pulling his mouth away, he kissed her again. With one hand propping him above her so he wouldn't squish her, he used his other one to rub the length of his aroused shaft against the length of her lips.

Elena gasped into the kiss. Was he trying to kill her!? It had been so long since she'd had another person touched her. Not to mention that it was skin on skin. She'd never had sex like that. She always made sure that Matt wore protection, despite the fact that she was on birth control. "Ohhh!"

He smiled into the kiss, never ceasing his movements. He would slide himself up and down the wet sex, sticking the tip in just enough to add to the arousal they both felt. When he felt her hips shift forward to pull him in further, he'd pull away enough to rub against her sex.

She couldn't believe how much she wanted the man hovering over her! He wasn't even wearing a condom and she was ready to pull him inside her. It didn't matter that she was on birth control, she wanted to remain safe. While she didn't want to think of his previous partners, she wanted to make sure that there were no risks.

"Do you have protection?"

Elijah shook his head. He pushed in just enough that his tip was inside her. "Let me feel you, Elena. I want to feel you cum around me, I want to feel your hot pussy milking me." Never before had he used such a vulgar word to describe a woman's sex, but if he wasn't mistaken…Elena appeared to enjoy it.

"Mmmm, but what about…"

Elijah pulled away again, rubbing the length of his penis against her sex. "I'm clean. Like you, I haven't been with anyone else in quite a long time." Not to mention there was no such thing as STD's among vampires. He certainly wouldn't be able to produce living sperm, so there was no chance of an unplanned pregnancy. "I'm sterile…" he pushed in again, going in a little further. He pulled out until the tip was in and then pushed back in, sliding a little further. "God, you feel so good around me."

Enjoying the sensations he was causing, Elena moved up against him, her hands moving to his butt. She pulled him in to the hilt, her sex quivering.

He bellowed out a long, guttural moan when he found himself as far as he could go. He pulled out just enough for the tip of his swollen member to remain inside her entrance before he surged back in.

Elena moaned in pleasure. Her feet firmly planted on the bed as she met him thrust for thrust. Her hands dug into the mattress, messing up the bedding.

Still leaned over her slim frame, he pulled her body against him; thus changing the angle of his thrusts. He found himself moving just a little deeper inside her. Her moans became louder, and in effort to silence them, he captured her mouth, swallowing her moans and sighs of pleasure.

Elijah pulled away from her mouth, panting. His hips pistoned in and out of her, not even thinking about the supernatural speed or having to answer for it later.

Unable to keep up with his thrusts, Elena allowed him to pummel into her body. Something had changed with that last change of position. There was no tenderness, no sweet promise of anything, they were fucking….as simple as that.

"I don't…can't hold out," he grunted.

Knowing the end was upon them, Elena began moving against him again, his lower abdomen stimulated her clit and Elena felt her own end near. When he pushed her down the length of his shaft, her hands moved towards his rear, pulling him in as far as he could go.

One, two three…with a tremendous roar, his orgasm ripped through him.

As soon as she felt his body tremble, she felt his semen coat her inner walls. It spurned on her orgasm and her walls clamped down on his pulsating member, milking him for all he was worth.

Lying her down on the bed, he continued to hover over her, his still engorged penis inside her. They traded kisses, neither ready to talk about what happened, or what that would mean later.

Elena knew that she was still ready to go, but she was unsure about Elijah. She knew that Matt found any movement against him ultra-sensitive after an orgasm to the point where he wouldn't want her touching him at all. Was it like that for all guys?

Elijah plundered her mouth, enjoying the wetness around him. Elena's hips strained to move, but she held back for some reason.

When she felt Elijah begin to move inside her again, she gasped. "It's not sensitive for you?"

"I think you'll find I can go for a few more rounds before it becomes too much." His hips rocked against her.

Elena nodded, nibbling on her bottom lip. She moaned every so often at his actions, but she wanted to change positions.

He knew something was on her mind. "What?"

"I'd like to change positions…"

He quirked an eyebrow up at her and a smirk kissed his lips. "Whatever the lady wants, she'll get." His kissed her quickly, pulling out of her and moving far enough for her to find the position she wanted. When she turned around and settled on her knees, sticking her ass in the air, a powerful wave of lust crashed through him.

Looking at him over her shoulder, she smiled sweetly.

He didn't know if she realized just how sinful she looked in that moment. She wore the sweetest expression on her face as she showed off the intimate parts of her body.

"Hmm, I think we're going to have fun this weekend," he drawled, crawling over to her body and lining himself up with her entrance.

"I certainly hope so," she agreed.

There was no need to work himself inside her, her slick folds accepted his plunge with no resistance in the least. Elena had been tight enough in the other position, but it was nothing compared to that moment. Her wet sex was so tight around him, it was like a second skin.

Elijah threw his head back, picking up his pace. Again, there was no romance in this moment, only a primal need. He wanted to claim her in every way. As far as he was concerned, her body was his to do with what he pleased…and oh he would give her pleasure! His hands framed her hips, pulling her ass against him, meeting each thrust.

Elena furrowed her head into her pillows, hoping to smother the sounds of her screams. There was no moan of pleasure, but screams. His thrusts were impossibly fast, slamming her harder than she ever imagined possible.

His hand traveled up her back, fisting around her hair, he pulled her head back. Under any other circumstances he would have realized that they weren't alone in the house. He was beyond reasoning in that moment. He wanted to hear the sounds coming out of her mouth, he needed to hear them. He wanted to hear the pleasure she found because of him.

Her cries quieted, and he noticed that she bit her bottom lip. "Do you like that, Elena? You like the feel of inside you?" His other hand moved to her puckered ass hole. He didn't even stop to ask for permission, but he didn't think it was needed since he didn't plan on full penetration. He fingered her hole, keeping up his thrusts. "What about that?" He cooed. "Have you ever had anal, Elena. I don't plan on it tonight, but do you enjoy the sensation of my finger inside your ass, as I fuck you."

Elena whimpered. The sensations and his words were driving her closer to the edge. Her hand traveled to her sex, her finger moving to stimulate her clit.

"Ooohhh, that's my girl," Elijah moaned, aroused when he felt her hand bump against his penis. "That's it, Elena, play with yourself."

He removed his finger from her hole, his arm securing her abdomen. He pulled her back flush against his front. His other hand remained fisted in her hand, and he turned her neck so that he could capture her lips. The kiss was sloppy, but so incredibly arousing.

He pulled her arm to hold onto the back of his neck, moving his expert fingers to her slit. He pinched and pulled at the bundle of nerves. She continued to bite her lips to keep quiet. "No, Elena. I want to hear you. I want to know exactly what I do to your body."

Her eyes rolled backwards and her head dropped against his shoulder. "No one's ever touched me this way. No one's ever been this deep."

"Mmmm, and don't forget it…" he grit out between ground teeth. He was trying to hold back, knowing that her human body wouldn't be able to handle the full force of his thrusts…but he wanted to let go so badly.

Elena cried out, her belly tingling, signaling another orgasm.

Sensing her body's reaction, Elijah let go of his inhibitions, still keeping a hold of his strength. He increased his pace just a little more.

When Elena bit too hard on her lip, she drew blood. She may not have known, but the fragrant scent was potent to his nose. He captured her lips, sucking on the blood, the intensity of his thrust climbed higher. Her inner walls began to tighten around him, and he let go. Between the feel of her walls spasming around him and the taste of Elena and her blood, he was done for.

Elijah wrenched his mouth away from her as he hand released her hair. His hands wound around her body and he let himself go. He groaned into the room, riding her, riding out the orgasm.

When he was spent, he took inhaled a deep breath. Not paying any mind to the swiftness of his movements, he settled on the bed, pulling Elena on top of him.

"Woah! How'd you…" Elena shook her head. No, she'd sound crazy.

"How'd I what?" Elijah asked, staring straight ahead. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hide from her, not that he even wanted to any longer.

Elena twisted her body so she was curled into his side. "You're…strong. You carried me upstairs as I continued to kiss you. You didn't stumble or run into anything," she shook her head. "I know I'm not heavy, but you didn't even strain under the exercise. Your speed is…impossibly fast…"

"I haven't been exactly honest with you, Elena." He met her gaze head on. He'd be an open book for her. What she wanted to know, he'd tell her.

"Which part, exactly?"

"I'm a vampire," he shared in a small whisper.

Elena snorted. "Yeah, and I'm the reincarnation of Cleopatra," she joked. "Seriously, Elijah, what are you hiding?"

"I'm serious."

"There's no such thing as vampires," Elena replied, growing angry with him. If he didn't want to tell her, he could have just told her to mind her own business, instead of coming up with obvious lies! She sat up.

Elijah moved to grab her before she could stand up. "Elena, you just spent the last hour in bed with one," he told her, his voice even. His head rested on her shoulder, his hands gently wrapped her around her waist. "You told me yourself that I touched you deeper than anyone else, there's a reason for that." His voice was like liquid velvet.

It wrapped around her, and Elena shook her head. "How is it you're doing this?" The man had just brought her to orgasm twice, but just the sound of his voice managed to bring parts of her to life.

When she relaxed into his embrace, he pulled her back against him. "I'll tell you anything you want to know, Elena. I will."

And so he opened up to her. He told her about his existence, how he and his siblings came to be the oldest vampires. He spoke about his early life as a vampire, the pain and death he was the cause of. He spoke about redemption and his quest to be a better man. He briefly mentioned his estrangement from his brother. He didn't speak of his relationship with Tatia or the infatuation he once held for Katerina. No, that would be for another time. He didn't mention his plan to use her to draw Klaus out; that would also be saved for another time.

They spoke well into the early hours of the morning before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning," Elena said, greeting her aunt and Alaric when she stepped into the kitchen. Jenna and Alaric turned to each other with amused expressions. Immediately, Elena felt her cheeks heat up as she looked between them.

"So it is…" Alaric trailed off, awkwardly. He coughed out an uncomfortable laugh at their situation. All yesterday he'd been worried that he would put Elena in an uncomfortable position. He didn't think that he'd been on the receiving end of listening to her…

"Elijah was here pretty late," Jenna said, smiling into her cup of coffee. She wanted to be angry with the two for having sex in the house, but she couldn't. Elijah was a grown man, and as much as she hated to admit it; Elena was a grown up as well. She couldn't stop them from doing anything.

"Yeah, we were…getting to know each other," Elena offered lamely, scrunching her nose when she realized just how awful the excuse sounded. She joined them at the table after grabbing her own cup of coffee.

Jenna shook her head and Alaric snorted. "Okay, but could you do me a favor, Elena? The next time you and Elijah want to get to know each other, could you find someone where else to do it?" She patted Elena's shoulder.

Elena pursed her lips, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment. "Got it," she whispered, clearing her throat.

"So, does this mean that you guys are…"

Elena shrugged. They hadn't set label on what it was that existed between them. She knew that she was very into him, and his seemed to return the feelings.

"So, what happens when you go back to school?" Jenna frowned. Elijah, while his job allowed him to travel, had commitments in Mystic Falls. He couldn't just leave when he wanted to.

"There are always weekends," Elena excused. Based on the things that she knew about Elijah, it wouldn't take much for him to visit her at college. While he couldn't be in two places at once, his super speed would certainly help him travel from one place to the other more quickly.

Jeremy stumbled into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of coffee and joining the others at the table. He smiled at Alaric and Elena before turning to Jenna. "Hey, remember that game we used to play on Thanksgiving? The one where we would have to go around the table and say what we were thankful for, before we could serve ourselves? Well, I'd like to start…"

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. "It's not even dinner time," she reminded him.

"No," he waved away her words. "Please, I insist," he offered her a thin smile. "This year…I am thankful for…ear buds." When he woke up to the sound of a rocking, he almost thought it was Jenna and Alaric...but then...ugh! He needed bleach for his brain!

Elena's eyes closed in mortification.

"Box fans," Alaric confessed, having turned one on to drown out the noise of sex.

"And the radio," Jenna added.

Elena stood up unable to meet any of their faces. "You guys suck," she muttered, leaving the kitchen to shower…and to hopefully shower the morning away. Maybe when she returned downstairs, they wouldn't mention the previous night.

"Hey!" Jenna called from the bottom of the stairs, peering over the banister at her niece. "Was it at least a Happy Thanksgiving?"

Elena smirked, her thoughts flashing back to her time with Elijah. "The happiest."

The End


End file.
